Curious George 5: The Runaway Monkey
Curious George 4: Royal Monkey is a 2019 upcoming direct-to-video official animated musical comedy and finale film adaptation of the children's stories originally by H.A. Rey and Margret Rey, also another sequel to Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle. With Greg Page, guest star from "The Wiggles" and "Butterscotch's Playground", Kristen Bell, Shakira and Jennifer Lopez. Summary Plot (Story) The beginning of the movie starts with George, with a Global Space Agency heroic medal, watching a view from the rooftop of the apartment building with Ted, singing his friendship song and showing him his memories of his act of friendship with George ever since 20 years (through the 2006 film to Back to the Jungle film), much to everyone's happiness—including firefighters & new people; Andie, Stig, Stew, The Grocer & his son, Mr. Renkins, Mrs. Renkins, Allie, Bill, Piccadilly, Tina, a redeemed Danno Wolfe, Kayla, Layla, Tonga, Farmer Dan, Anna, The Quint Family, Mr. Quint, Mrs. Quint, Steve, Betsy, Aunt Margaret, Charkie, Mr. Zoobel, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, Ivan, The Doorman, Hundley, Mr. Glass, John the Indian Chief, Bonny Smooth, Mr. Glass, Marco & his family, Dr. Naja Kulinda with Seymour and Strich, Tech Andrew and Hal Houston were all shown at the city park, celebrating with Ted and George—and his adopted children; Troy Dunlop, his younger sister, Daphne Shackleford and their older brother, Gerald Shackleford. For Ted's thrilling idea for a surprise for George, he planned his friendship anniversary after 10 weeks—with Troy, Daphne and Gerald's agreement & they then meet Maxwell and Ian and they befriend them and at the international music awards .Maxwell and a redeemed Ian watch Ted George Tara Daphne Gerald & Daphne performing at International Music Awards singing Ain't No Stopping Us Now. Characters * Curious George: A original tailless monkey * Ted Shackleford (aka The Man with the Yellow Hat): George's monkey parent * Maggie Dunlop: Ted's current girlfriend (mentioned only) * Isabel: a girl, who dreams of becoming a real princess and loves to ride horses (debut) * Ana: (debut) * The Mayor: (debut) * Maxwell: foster parent of Troy, Gerald, & Daphne & a friend of George Ted Tara & Ian (debut) * Ian: an uncle of Troy, Gerald, & Daphne & a friend of Maxwell George Ted & Tara (debut) * Prince Felipe: George's first counterpart, who mistakenly him as "George" by Ted after accidentally switched places with George (debut) * Troy Shawn Dunlop: Ted's new adopted son, who resembles himself much like Ted's childhood form, acting very well-behaved and a face of Farmer Dan's daughter; Anna (debut) * Daphne Lynn Shackleford: Ted's new adopted daughter and Troy's younger sister, who is also acting very well-behaved and wears a pink and white sailor dress (debut) * Gerald Jeremy Shackleford: Ted's second adopted son and Troy and Daphne's oldest brother (debut) * Tara (The first Woman in the Yellow dress): George's New guardian and Ted's new love interest, who is Maggie's college friend and dreams of being a museum directress (debut) Voice Casts * Frank Welker as George/Felipe * Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man with the Yellow Hat) * Bill Fagerbakke as Hal Houston (replacing John Goodman) * Tom Kenny as Tech Andrew (replacing Alexander Polinsky) * Anika Noni Rose as Dr. Kulinda (replacing Angela Bassett) * Greg Page as The Narrator (aka Old Ted)/The Mayor * Jennifer Lopez as Ana/Tara * Shakira as herself * Kristen Bell as Isabel * Max Charles as Troy Dunlop * Tara Strong as Daphne Shackleford/Old Tara * Jeremy Jordan as Gerald Shackleford * Jason Lee as Maxwell * David Cross as Ian Songs # Like Curious George - Dr. John # One Small Voice (Kenny Loggins version) - Jeff Bennett and the casts # My Old Friend - Jeff Bennett # Ready as I'll Ever Be (from Tangled the Series) - Jeremy Jordan, Greg Page and Jeff Bennett # Everybody Dance (from Butterscotch's Playground) - Greg Page #History Book (from Butterscotch's Playground) - Jeff Bennett, Kristen Bell #Don't Matter If You're Been Different (tune of Michael Jackson's Black or White) - Jeff Bennett, Greg Page and the casts #The Act of Friendship - Jeff Bennett, Kristen Bell and Greg Page # Like Curious George (pop version) - Shakira # Ain't No Stopping Us Now (Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) Trivia * This is the final movie series to complete the trilogy. * The song "My Old Friend", Ted's friendship song, is very similar to the Chipettes' original song "My Mother" (covered by Daniel Bisell). * Ted yelling out "GGGGGGEEEEEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". in this film with his anger before the end credits is similar to Dave getting angry yelling out "ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" before the end credits in 4 films of Alvin & The Chipmunks. * Jason Lee and David Cross star in this film for the first time. * Ain't No Stopping Us Now is sung by Ted George Tara Daphne Gerald & Daphne. * Maxwell & a redeemed Ian watch Ted George Tara Daphne Gerald & Daphne performing at International Music Awards singing Ain't No Stopping Us Now. * Maxwell and Ian are two live action/CGI characters for this film. Gallery (Concept Art) Curious George Family Portrait (without Maggie).png Curious George 4- Troy Dunlop (1).png Curious George 4- Daphne Shackleford (2).png Curious George 4- Gerald Shackleford (full body).png Curious George 4- Ted's 1st Adopted Family.png Curious_George 4_Isabel_Derby_Disguise_Scarf_AT-768x349.jpg Curious_George 4_SEQ000_Isabel_expressions_041618_AT-768x466.jpg Curious_George 4_Ana_Expressions_B_AT-768x466.jpg Curious George 4- Tara (Ted's new love interest) (full body).png Curious_George 4_Felipe_TURN_060418_AT-768x497.jpg Curious_George 4_Ted_AT-768x466.jpg Curious_George 4_Ted and Felipe_In Jumbled Horse Armor_070618-768x345.jpg Curious George 4- Ted gasped as George leaps off of his arms.png Png.jpeg|Maxwell and redeemed friend Ian watching Ted Tara George Daphne Gerald & Troy preform.jpg Category:2019 films Category:2019 Category:Curious George Movies